


I Know A Man That Can!

by Theadosia57



Series: We Can't! [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: :Bella is now mated to Garrett. She's not sure what that entails precisely since Edward kept her in the dark about...... Well, everything.    Eclipse AU                                    Part 2 of the 'We Can't Series'





	1. Information & Orgasms!

** Bella **

Garrett appears to be everything that Edward wasn't, he's open to the point of bluntness. He's extremely touchy feely, I'm not complaining don't get me wrong. He has an awesome sense of humour and can laugh at himself without reservation. All in all, he's all that I didn't know I wanted, but since our meeting, just a couple of hours ago my world has turned upside down.

The only thing I see as a problem is, well he's a nomad! I don't really know how I feel about that kind of life? Would I be able to handle the continual moving, no roots per say? We have to discuss this, maybe a trade off, six months on the road and six at a permanent base. That's what Peter and Charlotte do, so it could work for us, couldn't it.

We're all sitting around Esme's living room chatting, Jasper is catching up with Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Alice are planning a shopping trip while Charlotte's here and the rest of us are just talking back and forth, but I want to talk to Garrett alone soon, I'd like to know all about him and see what he wants for our future.

** Alice **

I can see Bella's mind working overtime and as usual she's trying to sort out the practicalities. She has much more common sense than Edward gave her credit for, in fact, she always thinks a couple of steps ahead, just like my Jazzy. She weighing up the pros and cons of being a nomad at present, hoping to offer Garrett an option. Little does she know he would do anything for her, including living in the city permanently. I love my brother, but he was all wrong for Bella, she needs the challenge Garrett will pose. Unlike Edward, Garrett needs her, wants her happiness above all else and he desires her intently. He would move heaven and earth for her, all she has to do is ask and it's hers for the taking.

** Edward **

I'm not sure if Alice is intentionally not blocking her thoughts, but she's right I underestimated Bella all the time. Stifled her, tried to keep her dependent on me and It really was a waste of time. She outgrew me while I was away and I could never re-capture the bond and her naiveté was gone, all my doing I know, well they say hindsight is 20/20. I don't know what it is I'm looking for but I know it's not a woman or in high school, I need to change my life and I need to let go more, why I need to control everything is a mystery even to me.

** Garrett **

I can't take my eyes off of her, it's as if she'll disappear if I do. That's corny I know, but this is overwhelming and wonderful, fuck it bleeding marvellous! I never knew how intense mating could be, I also know it's less for her as a human, but it's there and that's all I need for now. I just have to go slow, fuck I don't do slow! I'm well and truly screwed. She seems lost in her thoughts just now and if she doesn't stop biting her lip like that, I'll do something rash.

Taking her hand I asked " What's got you looking so intense, beautiful? If you're worried about anything just run it by me. I don't bite... much!" I laughed, she broke out in a huge smile and told me she was wondering about the future, would we be nomads or settle down, could we do it like the Whitlock's and be half and half. Wow, she's planning ahead for our future! God, I love this woman-child, she was just perfect for me.

She would be a steadying influence on me, not constricting but the guiding hand that I've longed to have. "It's up to you little Swan! Whatever you want for us I'll do" I told her seriously and was surprised when her brows scrunched and went down "Oh no Garrett! We decide together, it's not what I want anymore, but what we want together, from now on, okay" she told me and I was amazed, her nature was giving and unselfish, there was no me! me! me! with my mate. I nodded and she relaxed smiling happily.

** Carlisle **

Thank goodness Edward took this all so well, in fact, I'd venture he's relieved. I knew deep down they weren't right for each other, but I'd hoped it would come right in the end. But seeing Bella light up as Garrett talks, prove's to me how wrong I was. He would never have changed her, signing all our death warrants. This is how mates should be, like Esme and I, it's a pure and spectacular thing and should never be less than that. I hope Garrett intends to proceed slowly as Bella has a family and can't just disappear. Yes, this needs a little tack and diplomacy, so it's not a red rag to a bull for Charlie, he's so much like his daughter. They don't miss much, I wonder sometimes if he knows more than he lets on about us.

****

** Esme **

I'm so happy for Bella, but I know now she will never be a part of this family, extended family yes, like the Denali's but not close as we once thought. Garrett doesn't need a mother and father like the others, well except Jasper really, he just plays the part for Alice. So I'm going to lose her as a daughter before I really got her. Edward should have known better, he has to stop playing with others life's and concentrate on his own, so what if he doesn't ever mate, it's not always set in stone that you will, look at Tanya, she's over 1000 years old and  never met her mate yet. He glance's up at me hearing my thoughts and nods in agreement.

** Bella **

"Garrett? Could we go for a walk by the river? I ask and he jumps up immediately, takes my hand saying "My pleasure Little Swan" he's so cute. We walk slowly hand in hand and I tell him to make sure I don't fall in as I'm a bit of a lemming and it's highly likely I will trip at some point. Everyone else's laughter can be heard in the background and he looks at me seriously "Really?" he enquires "Yup, all the time, prize klutz here!" I say laughing, I stopped worrying about it years ago.

"So tell me all about yourself please Garrett?" I asked and over the next couple of hours he gave me a blow by blow account of his life, pulling no punches and giving me the plain and simple truth, about his eating habits and everything. It was so refreshing to be treated as an equal and a grown up. He showed me some of his scars, nowhere near as bad as Jasper and Peter's were.

He's done so much and been so many places I was envious and in awe of him, that's when I realised just how old he really was. about 25 in human years, he wasn't exactly sure and 224 approx in vampire years so 249 years old in total, wow just wow! The others called him 'The Patriot' he told me as he was turned during the War of Independence, fighting the British or the 'Redcoats' as he calls them. His life was fascinating and he didn't hate being a vampire like Edward did, there was no angst from Garrett at all.

He wanted to know all about me and I laughed telling him my life story could be written on the back of a postage stamp compared to his, but he insisted Saying "Not only do I want to know all about you, Little Swan but after your change you might lose your human memories and I'll keep them safe for you!" that was the nicest thing ever and I couldn't stop myself throwing my arms around him hugging as hard as I could and saying "Thank you, my sweet soldier, that would be perfect"

He smiled and hugged me back, leaning down to me lifted my face with a fingertip asking "May I kiss you? Little Swan, I so desperately want to feel your soft lips on mine". I barely completed a nod when his mouth descended onto mine and this was like no other kiss I'd ever had. Good god almighty, kissing Edward had been like kissing my grandmother compared to this.

He touch was firm and demanding, gentle but insistent, he gave his all and took mine in return. As our tongues met I once again felt the jolt of electricity surge through my body, but this time, it all headed down to one place and I didn't even attempt to stop myself when I wrapped my leg around one of his bringing me some much-needed friction. He growled sexily deep in his chest and that just spurred me on more.

In a swift movement, not breaking our kiss, he was sitting on the edge of the dock and I was straddling his legs and it was his very hard erection that was creating my friction now, I was in paradise. If this was a taste of things to come, imagine how much better this will be naked. I was moaning, cursing (who knew!) and grinding down on him and his hands were everywhere at the same time it felt like, I knew I was close and I intended to take him with me.

I ripped my lips from his and started licking and biting his jaw, earlobe and neck, still grinding down on his quite substantial erection ( Thank fucking you). But it was when I sucked his Adam's apple that he let out a such a loud animalistic growl, I exploded into a million tiny pieces, ecstasy and joy ran through me, while he followed me into our own personal heaven. We were both panting and breathless, as we sat there, with our arms around each other's bodies.

I laughed slightly as we came down from our high, "That was not what I intended when I asked to talk, but oh my! I wouldn't have missed that for the world!"  I told him. He laughed too and asked "Where did you learn to swear like that, my sexy mate? cause I love it and hope to hear it again and again for eternity!" I did what I usually do and blushed deeply and he groaned, once again hardening under me.


	2. Old Friends & Neighbours

** Garrett **

I'm so fucking  nervous, I'm a 249-year-old Vampire and I'm nervous about meeting a human, well not just any human, this is Bella's father and I have to make a good impression. I'm going to meet him at their home with Jasper and Alice, in the guise of asking his permission, not that she needs it, for a trip to Seattle to see a show and the sights for me. I'm posing as a younger school friend and neighbour of Esme's from Columbus Ohio, that's crazy I've never been to any fucking school ever.

This living amongst the humans and needing back stories is real confusing shit, but I'm doing it for 'Little Swan', Christ I don't even know my own surname. Over the years I've used a few different ones, but what my real name is I don't actually know. The only reason I know my first name was because after I woke up and needed to feed, I was searching the British dead for any tenacious soul hanging on to life, when another soldier from my side saw me and thought I was looting the bodies as we always did back then, and he called out from his place by a campfire "Hell Garrett, I thought you were dead buddy?" I just waved a hand in acknowledgement and moved swiftly on.

Anyway here we are, outside her home and her father's police cruiser is sitting in the driveway, well he's home then! The introductions were made and I remembered to call him Chief Swan, brownie points for me. He seemed like a straight up solid kinda guy, his love for Bella was obvious and that pleased me, she deserved to be loved, maybe I'm being a little biassed, but hell why not? He spotted me for a soldier right off and I had to ad-lib a decent story of being invalided out due to getting some chemical stuff in my eyes which is why they are orangey brown. I had to drink a metric tonne of that animal blood shit to tone down the red, it was crap, how do they live on it?

** Charlie **

I know Bells doesn't need to ask my permission to go to Seattle, but it's nice that she does it anyway, makes me feel that my opinion is important to her. I'm gonna miss my kiddo when she leaves for college. I also know she'll probably not come back here to live, Forks was never really her home just a place she came to see her old man.

Esme's friend seems nice enough, the solid type who did his bit for his country, shame about his eyes. Apart from the colour he's just like the Cullens, that pale complexion and firm cool skin, I know there is something different about them all, but I just can't accept Billy's 'Cold ones' scenario. I don't know if I want to find out there were supernatural beings living alongside us, all this time. Mind you that would account for some of the stranger crimes that have happened out there from time to time over the years.

I also can see he's smitten with my Bells, she looks like she might be happy about that, well he's a dang sight better than that last stuffed shirt! God forgive me but Edward Cullen is a Class A asshole! Even Jake turned out to be a dud, I know she never felt for him like he did for her. But he turned out to be a spoilt immature kid, behaving like a fool cause she didn't choose him and well, that's not what Bells needs and I know it. I really was just trying to keep her close and I can't, that's not fair to her.

"So Garrett, if you're staying a while with the Cullens why don't you come over for the big game next Saturday afternoon?" I ask and he and Bells look really pleased, yup, I thought so, he's the one! Well, it could have been worse, shit it could have been Edward!  My baby girl's all grown up now, I have to let her make her own choices, decisions and mistakes too. I know she'll be fine, she's a look before you leap type of girl, well, a woman now.

** Bella **

I can't help but hug Charlie, he just accepted Garrett with that invitation and I was so happy. He just huffed and kissed the top of my head, like he's always done. But I knew it was a big thing for him and I was glad, it would make the future so much easier for both of us. Alice and I went to pack my stuff and she hugged me saying "I see no problems for the future now, except for the wolves, you know I can't see them, but I do see how their decisions affect others and they will try to interfere unless Carlisle can head them off. After all, Garrett is not a Cullen so the treaty is moot for him!"

I nodded and we rejoined the others, Garrett and Charlie were having a beer and I raised an eyebrow, he smiled and said: "Just the one Little Swan, I'm not much of a drinker really!" I saw Charlie smiling at his endearment, they seemed to be gelling right away, that's so much better than how it was with Edward. I was surprised to see him drinking the beer and he didn't look disgusted by it, Jasper came over and took my bag and whispered: "Alcohol doesn't need to be thrown back up like food, I think it's because it's a liquid!"

 I cocked my head as Alice lead me into the Kitchen, "The plasma in blood is 91% water and we absorb that, so alcohol is no different, we can even get a small buzz from it if we drunk enough! But it has no food value so most of our race don't bother!" she whispered. "Ah, gotcha!" I said smiling back at her, I love learning new facts about them, while she was saying this she made coffee for Charlie and handed it to him when we went back through.

"Okay Garrett, let's get this show on the road!" says Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet, she hugs my father and he laughs at her enthusiasm, "I don't know how you cope with her Jasper!" he says half-jokingly. "She's a force of nature Chief, you have to bend with her or break!" he replies as Alice huffs at them both. Charlie shakes Garrett hand as we leave and says "Have a good time everyone and Garrett son, take care of Bells for me?" I have tears in my eyes as we leave, I'm so happy. Once in the car Garrett hugs me to him and he's smiling too, I think he liked the son comment.

"Oh Edward's gonna be pissed about that!" said Jasper "Your dad hates him, I've heard him mutter 'Asshole' and 'Stuffed Shirt', whenever Edward was nearby!" he laughs loudly and we all stare at him, then can't stop ourselves from joining in, poor Edward but it's his own fault he's so uptight all the time, he never relaxed around Charlie, too busy reading his thoughts, to actually take the time to get to know him properly.


	3. Wolves & Other Strays

** Sam Uley **

I called a council meeting with a heavy heart,  knowing my news would not be welcome in some corners. All the pack except the 2 on patrol were here and Seth was in wolf form so they could hear the meeting through him. "I just had a call from Doctor Cullen" lots of angry sounds went around the room at this, I continued saying "Basically he was informing me as Alpha, that they had 3 visitors staying with them, all blood drinkers" the noise became louder now and I called for silence, "But they would abide by the treaty whilst here, well only in regards to the not hunting locally and staying off the reservation".

"He also told me one of them has become mated to Bella Swan!"  All hell let loose after this statement, demands that we should go there now and kill him! I once again shout for quiet and demand "So when I imprinted on Emily or Jared on Kim, then by your way of thinking the Cullens should have come and killed us?" That stopped them all in their tracks, "There is no law to stop them or us finding our true mates, so grow up and shut up!"

"Doctor Cullen also said that Garrett, that's Bella's mates name, would not be claiming Bella just yet, but to make no mistake he will eventually and if anything happened to her before then, he would change her regardless of a treaty that had nothing to do with him" I continued, "He said to not underestimate Garrett as he was a 249-year-old vampire, who had spent most of his life in war zones, so basically he's a well trained, dangerous fighter" there was a lot of grumbling, but the only voice still refusing to accept this information as a done deal was Jacob Black, I'd have to deal with him later. What is it about that girl and vampires, she attracts them like flies?

"While he was on the phone I told him about the redhead and her continual forays into our territory, he knew nothing about this but said they'd be looking out for her now! So, for the present, we leave them alone and keep the communication lines open about her only" I dismissed the pack and sat with the other elders to hear what they thought. As expected Billy Black was not happy and thought we should inform Charlie Swan who he's daughter is involved with. "So you want to tell him about us and the Cullens?" I say, "Not about us, just them!" he yelled.

Old Quill raised his hand and said that we would not be getting involved, this was not a tribal matter and it was not our business, who the Swan girl mated to. "Would you be so interested if the Chief of Police in Port Angeles' daughter mated with a vampire, Billy? No, you only want to stop them because Jake wants her, not as his imprint mind you, just someone to fill in the time till he does imprint, then he'll just abandon her to her fate! That's what you want for your friend's daughter! not much of a friend are you?" he said to Billy, who at least had the decency to look ashamed for his willingness to allow Jake to use her.

** Carlisle **

Well, that went better than I hoped for, thank goodness Sam's the Alpha of the pack, he's much more reasonable and less likely to start trouble for no reason than some of the others, especially Jacob. But his other news was rather startling, though not as surprising as it should have been. Once again I had allowed Edward to sway my original thinking and we are now going to have to sort something that should have been dealt with a year ago.

Jasper will be livid with me, I, of course, deserve his wrath, because I ignored his warning back then, in favour of Edwards do nothing attitude. But I'm worried what Garrett will do when he finds out we abandoned Bella to her fate and it was only the wolves that saved her from death, we knew about Laurent from Bella herself but obviously, the wolves treated her just as badly as Edward, not warning her about Victoria. Why do I continually allow that boy to dictate to me and therefore the family, how long can I feel guilty for changing him?

** Peter **

Oh hell, the shit is about to hit the fan around here, it's about time everyone had a shake up, this we're a family crap, instead of a coven is the cause of all this trouble. Carlisle called a meetin' and invited the 3 of us and Bella to participate, even knowin' he would be takin' a lot of flack because of his poor choices of late. Edward seemed subdued and I wonder if he was aware how likely to lose a limb he was when Garrett realised what kind of peril he had left Bella in.

** Carlisle **

"This meeting is for 2 reasons, the first will become apparent when you hear the second. So I want to inform you I am standing down as the leader of this coven, I say coven because that's how it should have been run." Everyone tried to speak but I held up my hand and continued saying  "My insistence we be a family has caused far too many problems. So I would like Jasper to take over as the coven leader, we can keep up the appearance for now of me being your father, but I think we need to rethink that too." Once more everyone tried to talk me out of it and Edward looked incensed, there goes his control altogether now, Jasper will not be swayed by him.

"The second point is, Sam Uley informed me today that Victoria has been trying to encroach on the packs boundaries, this has been going on for a year!" This had the expected response and I wasn't surprised by anyone's reaction, Jasper was rightly incensed when I explained about Victoria, he turned to his wife and said: "That was the last time you ever contradict me, Alice, do I make myself clear!" She hung her head and sobbed at being reprimanded by her mate, but she had failed him last year by taking her brother's side against her mate and she knew he had been disappointed in her then, but was furious with her now, as he was at this time now vindicated.

Garrett was lookin' lethally at Edward and then at me, "What the Fuck! Carlisle! You let a 17-year-old boy run your coven? You disregard the recommendation of a much older and more experienced vampire, more experienced than even you, in such matters! To side with the whims of a boy! Putting Bella's life on the line for what exactly? Did you even care?" he demands. I was shame-faced and despondent, Esme was sobbing and Bella was staring at us all in disgust.

** Bella **

"You all left me, knowing she was out there? I thought you cared for me, oh my god! What did I ever do to make you treat me so badly?" I was devastated, looking from one face to the next and none could meet my eyes, but Jasper who had at least tried. I could feel Garrett shaking with rage beside me, "Never mind my soldier, So you could eventually find me, the powers that be obviously thought I deserved to live, more than the Cullens did! " I told him and Carlisle gasped and broke the edge off of the table he had been clenching tightly.

I was about to get to my feet to leave when Jasper said: "I accept the position of coven leader, you're right about that Carlisle, it should have been a coven first, a family second!" Everyone nodded, well everyone but Edward, he didn't look pleased at all. "The first and most important thing is to take care of Victoria, We owe both Bella and Garrett that, at least! but you will all have to find your own way to make amends!" he said looking at me and Garrett throughout his speech and I inclined my head, accepting his help.

** Jasper **

That was a god damn shocker, I wonder if Peter and Charlotte will join me now, as I'm also the leader of our coven too, well it was just the 3 of us. Maybe Garrett and Bella would be interested in this as well. A strength in numbers type of union. But all free to pursue separate lives. "Peter, Garrett? I have a proposition, I'm already the leader of the Whitlock coven and now this one, so how would it be to combine them. We don't all have to live together in one place, but come together in times of need and for holidays, weddings, the usual stuff."  Everyone was listening intently, "This way we would have a larger coven but spread out and I wondered if You two, Garrett and Bella would be interested in joinin' us? Peter just gave me the thumbs up and Garrett looked at Bella and they both nodded.

I also think the next move we make should be to a larger location where we all have our own space!" I turned to Esme and smiled, "Can I leave that in your capable hands Esme, either one huge spread or 2 adjoining ones? You know the drill better than anyone here" she nodded and looked happy to have something to attend to. "So Garrett, have you and Bella hashed out any plans yet? Because I have a ranch near Pete 'n Char's that's just sittin' empty!" Bella smiles once again and Garrett nods his head.  

" Carlisle is it worth tellin' the wolves the coven has changed hands? I doubt we'll ever be back here because of them and their general need to interfere all the time, I know you love the house Esme, so we could look into moving it intact to a newer location. I have been thinkin' previously about us giftin' the tribe this land, would that be an acceptable partin' gift?  Proof that we will never return, and stop causin' the tribe to phase again and again. Gettin' Jenks to set it up so it was theirs for perpetuity, unlike the reservation which is government-held land." Alice was smilin' at me at noddin' her head, looks like that's a yes then.

** Garrett **

I can't fucking understand how Carlisle let that happen, he just disregarded every tenant and law governing vampires at the say so of that arrogant asshole of a boy! Taking his part over all others and to the detriment of Bella, she could have died several times if not for the wolves. I ought to rip both their fucking heads off! I was shaking with rage and it was only the touch of my Little Swan's hand on my arm, that calmed me and probably saved them too. Carlisle was right this family crap was all wrong and Jasper was going to change all that. His idea of an extended coven was good, we didn't need to be monitored, but backup is always wise.

** Emmett  **

Talk about taking to it like a duck to water, Jasper was in his element. He was positively radiating power, how had I never seen that side of him before? What was I going to say to Bella? I feel so stupid and foolish for not putting up a fight or backing up Jasper last year. I just assumed Carlisle was making the decisions but I should have known better. I just never paid attention to stuff like that and that's the problem, if we had been run like a coven I would have, but we were acting like a family and I let them make all the choices for me.

"Right now that that's settled, Victoria! She obviously has an evasion ability if the wolves haven't been able to catch her in a year! So Alice I need you to start watchin' her for decisions!"  Jasper was saying now and I perked up and paid attention this time. "We need to run the boundaries and catch her scent, see if she always comes from one direction, most importantly we need to know if she's alone or not!" I said I'd make a start on that when the meeting finished. Rose has been awfully quiet throughout this whole affair, I don't know if that's good or bad, it's hard to tell with Rosie sometimes.

** Edward **

How did I not hear this in Carlisle's thoughts? This will be devastating for me, he'll never listen to me like Carlisle did! But maybe that's the point, Carlisle was trying to make.  I don't have to be involved in the running of the family, I mean coven. I just interfered all the time before, because I could, so this will give me time to find a new purpose, do something I want for me. No more high school ever! Maybe if I stopped pretending to be like a teenager, I might stop behaving like one. Jasper's ideas are sound, separate units but together as a coven, it would make things calmer, better for everyone. I liked the idea of a space of my own, maybe double soundproofed too.

** Esme **

I can hardly believe all that has happened today, but I'm beginning to see a positive side to  it, Carlisle and I will have more time to ourselves and less stress. We can be like the others and just take off if the fancy takes us, maybe do that tour of Britain we've talked about for years. Yes being a coven will be better all round I think. Now my only problem is how to make it up to Bella, we should never have let Edward talk us into leaving last year or at least made sure she was safe, but we did nothing and she almost died. That would have been on our hands, I am ashamed of myself, some mother I turned out to be! Jasper has just brought to a close this meeting and wants to talk to Carlisle alone, so they take off in one direction towards the boundary line and Rose and Emmett in the other. I have a sudden bolt of inspiration and give Garrett and Bella the key to the cabin on the western end of the property, they need time alone to talk and bond, come to terms with all this news, as it has hit them both hard. I send them off with a basket of food and promised to stock it up for them tomorrow.


	4. Solitude, Safety & Scenting!

** Bella **

I was so confused, hurt and really angry, so when Esme suggested we get away to their cottage I agreed readily. Garrett just kept watching me, holding my hand firmly and rubbing soothing circles on the back. "How could they do that to me? Then just come back as if nothing had happened? You know when they returned I felt guilty for harbouring ill thoughts about how easy they all left me!  I ranted.

"I just want to tell them all to go Fuck themselves!"  I wrenched my hand away and spun around shouting at the sky "Shit! Damn! Hell! Bugger! Fuck Fuck Fuck!" before flopping down onto the ground. "Feel better now Little Swan?" he asked me patiently. "Yes thanks" I laughed and so did he. "I can't even guess how you feel, my Bella, but I'm here for you, whatever you want to do, we'll do! okay?" he said sitting down behind me and wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Thank you, Garrett, for being here and for wanting to be with me! You are the one bit of calm in this whole Shit storm, I'm so glad you found me before I got any more entrenched in that dysfunctional family!" I say to him and I meant it, "I can't believe I thought them all so wonderful and perfect! Ha! They're anything but. Well, I've had my eyes opened now and I really don't like what I see"  I huffed out at him.

"They're just like humans, trying to be something they're not and failing miserably. Fine, but why take me down with them? They could have just left me alone last year! Why would they do that, what crime did I commit to be treated that callously by them?" I ask him, the hurt evident in my voice. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest as he ran us quickly through the forest, finally slowing and setting me on my feet, before taking my face between his hands, smiling down at me.

"You did nothing wrong Little Swan, this is all down to Edward wanting, what was not his to have, also Carlisle's inability to say no to that arrogant little prick!" he assured me. "But the behaviour of the other's I have no idea! Can't they think for themselves, for Christ's sake? What was Jasper playing at allowing his inferiors to dictate to him like that! Does Alice have his fucking balls in her handbag? But what I want to know from you is, do we really want to be part of this coven now? Knowing all we know about their inability to protect you in the past?" he entreats me and I'm so happy, not about the situation, but that he's asking for my opinion and really cares about my answer.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, I'm so annoyed with them I want to say no! But when I cool down, I might see it differently. So I think we should forget about the Cullens and just spend this time together, just you, me and that stunningly beautiful cottage over there!" I say pointing to what could almost be a fairytale cottage set in a Disney film. He smiles, offers me his arm and we walk forward into a dreamlike setting, it's to die for. Ah solitude away from the nosey neighbours, safe in the arms of this amazing man and maybe a little bit of seduction hopefully later!  I hope Mr Disney doesn't mind too much.

** Garrett **

I was so incensed by the attitude and behaviour of the god damn Cullens, I  was ready to explode before we left their house, but my main concern now is Little Swan. She keeps swinging between anguish and anger, she was used and mentally abused by them most certainly. But she wants time for us now and I'm all for that. I hope once she's eaten and relaxed some, I might be able to pursue a little romance, who am I kidding I want to ravish her naked body for hours! But I will go slowly, I must go slowly, maybe if I say it enough to myself, I'll actually manage it!

Well, this is about the nicest damn cottage I've ever seen, Esme sure has the magic touch. Bella seems really taken with it, we have to talk about the future sometime, so now's as good a time as any. "Little Swan, what's your thoughts on our future, like when and how? You know the logistics, what we tell your dad?" I ask as she's eating some of the sandwiches Esme packed for her. "H'mm, well I should have been going to College soon, was meant to be Alaska with Edward, but I was also accepted into Montana under my own steam! Which would work better as that's where Jasper's place is" she muses.

 "We could go look at that soon and then I'll do the graduating and leaving for college stuff here! We could tell him your taking over a horse ranch in Montana, but we're keeping in touch while I finish school, then you'll help me settle there and we'll see each other while I'm in college etc. How does that sound?" she asks. I think we have a plan, once in Montana we can speed up the timeline if she's ready, but as long as we're together I don't care how long it is before the change. I nod and reply   "Sounds good to me Little Swan, that gives him time to adjust before we do anything irreversible, Yes?" she smiles and that's settled.

Well I hope everything we decide is that easy, we settled out on the back deck, I lit the burner and we listened to the sounds of the early evening, with the wildlife in the far distance as nothing every came to close to a vampire. We talked books, my upcoming driving lessons, Bella was really looking forward to teaching me something new. It was a few minutes later I noticed how quiet and contemplative she was, as if unsure if she could talk to me about something. "What's on your mind, Little Swan?" I ask and she flushes and says "Well to be brutally frank! Sex!  I...!  Well...!  Can...?  Is it possible..?  For us too...! Will we be able to have sex while I'm still human?" she eventually blurted out, "He always said it wasn't possible, it'd be too dangerous! but as everything else, he told me was a lie! I don't think I believe it now!"

"Oh Little Swan, he really did a number on you, didn't he? Yes, that's the simple answer, I would just have to be a bit more restrained with you, than if you were a vampire, but yes my angel we can. But and it's just a little but! We need to work up to it, okay and that's for your benefit, not mine because it would be your first time, Little Swan and not with a human male, we need to ease into it, so to speak. Basically I'm a lot harder and less flexible to your softer body than a human male would be, so we have to learn all about each other's bodies first and learn how they would be, when we come together" I say and she is enraptured by my every word, taking it in like a sponge. "Like for instance, after sex a human man becomes soft, we don't,  well technically we soften but not that much, recovery time is instantaneous really, we don't run out of energy, get tired or need sleep! Therefore we can keep going indefinitely!  So I need to hold back for your benefit or I could, to be blunt, Fuck you to death!"

** Bella **

Wow, he's amazing, he holds nothing back, answers all my questions without reserve and I just love him for that. He treats me as his equal, his partner, his mate! Each hour that passes I feel more and more attached to him as if by a thick cord, connecting our bodies together, heart to heart. "Is this the mating pull I'm feeling Garrett?" I ask and he nods smiling and pulls me gently towards him until I'm cuddled up in his lap. "It will grow every day in intensity until we mate fully, but it's more uncomfortable than painful unless we're separated by distance and then it can be excruciatingly sore, I'm sorry angel!" he says gently and I hug him telling him we better not get separated then!

I was feeling so relaxed and happy in Garrett's arms and he didn't feel as cold to me as the others did, even Edward and I always thought him a little warmer, so I mentioned this to him. This brought on more explanations about mates and in one day I was learning more about vampires than in the last year and a half it was fascinating. "Little Swan? I want, no need to do something to you soon! Have you heard about scenting?" I shook my head no and he said that mates normally marked each other by biting them, but as biting wasn't possible yet for either of us he wanted to scent me, this was to warn off other males he said. "So what do you need to do?" I asked and he laughed and said basically he needed to lick every inch of my skin.

Oh, my! this would be interesting, he said although it wasn't really a sexual thing it normally turns into one with most mates. But he would control the urge to claim me and just scent me, for now, but we could no doubt find a way to relieve the tension like we had earlier. I nodded and he lifted me up and took me inside to the lovely and cosy bedroom. He said I could keep my underwear on if I was too nervous, but I wanted him to see me and me him, so I shook my head. He gently and almost reverently stripped off my clothes and then when I had on only my bra and boy shorts, he peeled off his own. Well that saves on the washing then, I thought when I realised he was going commando, I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Never could make the decision, boxers or briefs! So I don't bother at all!"  he laughed.

He scooped me up and lay me in the middle of the bed, then just as gently as before removed my underwear, I thought I'd be embarrassed but I wasn't one little bit, actually I was almost proud, needing to show my mate my body, for his validation I think and he didn't fail me. "Oh Little Swan, you're so beautiful! You're everything I imagined and more! The colour of your skin is like porcelain, your body will fit with mine perfectly, you have no idea how enticing and alluring you are to me, you own me body and soul my angel and I give them willingly." God that was so romantic, he couldn't have put me more at ease if he'd tried. He started at my feet, licking, kissing and generally turning me on, if anyone had told me a week ago that someone licking your feet was sexy, I'd have laughed in their face, but I'm not laughing now, I'm moaning! I won't survive this on my whole body, I'll spontaneously combust before then.

** Garrett **

Dear god in heaven, I don't think either of us can stand this for long, her scent is overpoweringly sexy, I'll have to help her relax or I'll never manage this and I know just how! "Angel do you trust me?" she nodded and I rolled her onto her side and settle behind her, no way could I do this face to face, I wouldn't fucking be able to stop myself claiming her. I was licking and kissing her neck and shoulders now, whispering how much I loved her into her ear, then I slide one hand past the dip at her waist to stroke and caress her breasts alternately, I slide my extremely hard and weeping erection between her thighs and told her to clench down for friction, then I used my other hand to rub her fully engorged clitoris.

She turned her head to me and I claimed her lips as I began to slowly thrust myself between her now tightly clenched thighs. This was not going to take long we were both almost ready to explode. Then she did the most amazing and sexy thing, one of her hands was already stroking my outer thigh and squeezing my butt, pulling me closer to her and when I felt the other encircle my erection as it thrust between her legs, but she had run her palm over herself first covering it in her juices and thus making me glide easily through her hand, I sped up my thrusts and the finger on her clit and we were both gasping and moaning, Bella was really close to orgasm, as she  had started to curse once again. And that was it for me, I erupted into her hand, as she climaxed drenching me in her own sweet sticky ejaculate, I had to turn my head quickly and bite down on my arm to stop me from biting her. Fuck me that was overwhelming, we had to turn her soon or I'll do it by mistake when we finally have sex.


	5. Sorting The Men From The Boys

** Jake **

I don't care what Sam or the Council say, she was meant to be mine, dad and Charlie agreed years ago, that we'd be perfect together. She's going to be mine, I just need to get her away from this new vampire and once all their dazzle and shit wears off she'll be so happy and to show her thanks and undying gratitude she'll give it up to me, this is going to be so easy! After all look what a Ponce Edward is! This other one is probably  the same and the head bloodsucker was just talking him up.

I don't know why they're all afraid of vampires, we killed the dude with the dreads easy enough, they just don't want me to have any fun or get some before I imprint, selfish bastards. When I'm Alpha we'll kill all vampires no matter what they eat! I should be Alpha and Chief now, they need to stop getting in my way, even dad won't step aside, stupid old man! Sam says "You're not ready Jacob!" all the time how the fuck does he know anything he's just a Uley!

** Bella **

This is wonderful, just the two of us in this absolutely heavenly cottage, no Cullens, causing unnecessary drama. I think they do it on purpose because they're bored with the way they live, then change it I say! Anyway, today Garrett and I are going to ask Esme a favour, I hope she agrees, I hate to say it but they owe me something. We are going to have a look at Jasper's ranch and want Esme to speak to Charlie, tell him that she's going with Jasper and Alice and she thought she'd take me to have a look at the  Montana Uni campus at the same time, to let me get a feel for it, see if I like the place, as she knows how busy he is and they'll be there anyway!

Garrett is in the kitchen trying to make me a snack, he's so good to me. I can hear him banging about and I dread to see the state of the kitchen, but it's the thought that counts! I'm just about to wander through when something crashed into the living room via the window, it's Jake in wolf form and I just stare at him for a second before shouting at him "What the Fuck! Jake, you've ruined the window you asshole! Get out of this cottage now! before you damage anything else and put some damn clothes on I don't need to see your tiny dick!" I'm raging mad as he tries to grab me and pull me out of the door.

** Garrett  **

I have him pinned to the floor before they've moved two feet, "Phase and you'll die dog boy!" I growl at him, he's struggling uselessly in my grip. I let's go with one hand flip open my phone and make a call, "Peter? could you bring Little Swan's truck to the cottage, I've got a stray problem, I need to deal with, Yeah a doggie one!" I laugh into the phone. The boy is still trying to dislodge me from his back and looks so stupid, as he's still naked at this point. Bella point to his shorts tied to his leg and I shakes my head, "No angel, humiliation works best when your naked!" I tell her.

Peter arrives moments later and the poor truck sounds like he was trying to push her too fast, she doesn't seem to do fast. "Peter Whitlock you better not have damaged my baby!" my angel says rushing out of the cottage as he pulls up, she strokes the bonnet saying "Are you alright, Thing? Does mommy need to kick the bad vampire's butt?" Below me the boy is huffing loudly, I pull him to his feet still in a firm hold. "You're worried about your truck Bella? What about me?" he whines, "What about you? You break into the cottage attempt to kidnap me while naked, why would I be interested in how you are? Dog Boy!" she yells at him, hands on hips and totally enraged by his stupidity, Peter is bent over double laughing and she swings around saying "Don't think you're forgiven yet, mister!"

** Peter **

Garrett is smiling widely and still holding Jacob Black firmly, "Isn't she awesome Peter? My woman has a temper, I love it. Fuck, think of the amazing makeup sex we'll have once she's a vampire!" he says and the boy's growling loudly at this statement, Bella then turns fully towards them and purrs at Garrett, "We don't need to wait till I'm a vampire, we can have makeup sex anytime you want, my Soldier!" "Damn it, Little Swan, now I've got a hard on holding a naked child! How's that going to look to other people?" he growls at her and she shivers, "Don't care about other people Garrett, but it looks mighty fine to me, baby!" she tell him, this has us all growling for different reasons."Well Fuck! Sorry got to run guys, I need to find Char you two are makin' me horny!" I say and am gone in a blur. 

** Bella **

Jake looks mad and rather pathetic at the same time, he's visibly shaking and Garrett tightens his grip, "I'll rip off one of your arms if you don't stop boy!" he tells Jake, "Right Angel you drive, we need to return this one to his kennel" he says to me. "What about the treaty?" I ask, "I don't have no fucking treaty with the mutts, Little Swan, just take us there please" he hops onto the bed of the truck with Jake effortlessly as he said this. I dive into the cab and head for the reservation. Obviously, we were upwind of them because we're almost into the village before they come running.

Sam steps forward as I stop the truck on the edge of the road, none of the wolves have phased as they are too close to other tribe members. Garrett pushes Jake in front of him saying "I believe this belongs to you? I have no quarrel with you, but you need to reign this idiot in. He crashed through our living room window and tried to drag Bella off, nobody touches Little Swan but me, do I make myself plain?" he says quietly to Sam, knowing they could all hear him fine. I bit of a crowd of normal Quileute's was gathering and laughing at Jakes nakedness. I almost felt sorry for him, but what a douche, he won't accept we were, I repeat were nothing but friends.

** Garrett  **

I continued by saying "I originally wanted to thank you all for the ongoing Victoria problem! But this fool just pissed me off today! The Cullens are searching for her scent now and I will end her when she's located! I have no intentions of interfering with your tribe, as long as you also, don't get into my affairs. This is the only warning the pup will get, next time I will kill him! He's a stupid child with too much responsibility and he'll get you all destroyed if you don't curb him soon! Laurent was an easy kill for you, he was no fighter and Edward Cullen's a Woose of the first order, don't make the mistake of thinking me like either of them!" I could smell Bella's arousal, she was getting steadily more and more turned on by me, I wasn't sure if it was the commanding presence I was projecting to the wolves or what?

I dropped the pup over the side of the truck and nodded to Sam, they now knew I was not afraid of them and they would bite off more than they could chew taking me on. I saw a couple of the male wolves sniff the air and so I growled lowly, "Little Swan?" I said a little exasperated with her, "I can't help it, it's your fault, you're getting all macho and sexy baby, it's turning me on!" she simpered at me and I laughs out loud, "God, I love you, woman!" I told her smiling widely.

The wolves are backing off as she calls out the window of her cab "Oh, by the way, Jake, they can treat 'Micro Penile Disorder' nowadays, you should speak to the doctor about it!" The whole crowd burst out laughing at his expense, as Bella turned the truck and drove away, I swung myself into the cab beside her. "Cruel angel, necessary but cruel!" I said sliding along the seat towards her and putting my arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick hug and kissing the top of her head. "Head for the Cullens house Little Swan, we need to report to the Major" I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponce means:- 1.derogatory - an effeminate man.  
>  2.a man who lives off a prostitute's earnings.
> 
> Woose (pronounced, wuss) means:- 1. derogatory - It is a common slang term for someone (usually a guy) that is disproportionately afraid of certain things. We used to just call them wimps. No one is really born a woose, but they are created and they do live among us. (Collins Dictionary)


	6. Visits & Common Ground

** Bella **

Once we reach the Cullens Garrett goes to tell Jasper what happened and I search for Esme. She's in her workroom and studio space in the attic, it's an amazing room, I've never been up here before, Edward thought it unnecessary and so it was never even considered. I would have come gladly had she asked me and ignored the boy wonder. Esme smiled and asked if I'd like to see the plans for the new houses, she had found two adjoining plots of land which they were going to buy in Minnesota, near Silver Lake. I nodded and followed her to her architect's desk were the plans were laid out, they were beyond spectacular as always, but a bit showy for my taste.

I put my proposal to her and she agreed to go see Charlie today, we needed to be back before Saturday as Garrett was spending the day with my dad. So the sooner the better and we could set off for Montana either tomorrow or the next day, I only had a couple of weeks then school resumed for the last time. I would seriously be glad when it was all over, no more small town drama, no more Mike nipping at my ankles and soon eternity with Garrett.

** Esme **

I was delighted that Bella asked me to speak to her father, I would do almost anything for her, if I thought it would make up for the wrongs we'd done her. But it won't, nothing really could and she was starting to distance herself from us already. Not that I can blame her for that either, we deserve her condemnation and more, all because we didn't think to question Edwards motives. I wonder what he actually did when he was away supposedly heartbroken? Because we now know that was a lie, no wonder he went to Volterra to die, the guilt must have been choking him for that lie.

Charlie was really happy for me to take Bella in his stead, yes he was busy, several unexplained deaths in the surrounding counties were taking up all his time, I better tell Jasper about this on my return. While I was in town, I dropped into the hospital to see Carlisle. He and Jasper had had a long talk and everything was transferred over to him easily, Carlisle had told Jasper he didn't want to have any serious tasks to carry out for now. He and I would like to travel after we settle things here and then return to the new place in Minnesota.

Jasper said that was fine as he was making changes so that everyone had a role to play, mine was the same, but Alice was taking over the financial side of things and he hoped it would make her appreciate the money more if she was in charge of it for once. Emmett was to take over the liaison between J. Jenks the lawyer and all security matters too.  Rose was to invent of our new persona so to speak, no more school, but if we were able to, then a business as a front would be good he felt, but he was leaving the details to her and she was actually in her element and happy to do this. She had put forward the idea that this time she and Carlisle be brother and sister and Jasper their cousin, Edward would be my younger brother. But all of us of working age and married except Edward of course.

She also put the brakes on Alice shopping for everyone, we would do our own from now on and obviously for an older age group for them and more casual one for us, well except Carlisle's working attire that would stay the same. I was okay with this and told Carlisle it would be nice to wear jeans now and again and be less frumpy. I often felt when I visited the hospital the nurses who had designs on my mate thought he'd be an easy target since he had a boring staid wife at home.

** Charlie **

Esme Cullen had stopped by earlier and asked if it would be alright for Bells to go with them to Montana, Jasper had inherited a ranch there years ago and his half-brother had been managing it as well as his own but it was all getting too much, Jasper had asked Garrett if he'd manage it for him as horses were his background too. Garrett had leapt at the chance she said, as he was still out of work since leaving the military. Bells wanted to look over the campus of the university there as she was not going to Alaska now and Montana had been one of her choices.

I agreed, but in the back of my mind, I knew it was a ruse of some kind! I'd never looked too close before but the Cullens seemed just too good to be true. Perfect kids, perfect parents, no trouble not once, not even a driving violation, they are so squeaky clean it's scary and well shit, not normal! I'll maybe quiz Garrett on Saturday and see if I can winkle something loose. But for now I have bigger fish to fry with these fatalities happening in all the surrounding counties but so far not here.

** Garrett **

I had reported to Jasper what had taken place today and how we'd handled it, he'd laughed saying I was downright fucking evil keeping the boy naked, but it did put him at a disadvantage and that was my plan. After we finished talking I went in search of  Little Swan, I had a proposal for her, not marriage, not yet, but soon I hoped. I couldn't marry her if I didn't have a surname! So I wanted her help to navigate the internet, to see if I could well, find myself really. It might be an impossible task as thousands of men were killed and the bodies never recovered, but I knew where I died and my first name was unusual!  If we didn't have any luck I was going to suggest using her name instead, Isabella and Garrett Swan, sounded okay to me.

When I found her she was with Rose and they were laughing at something, this kind of surprised me as I didn't think Rose actually liked Bella! When she saw me she jumped up and rushed over, tripping as she came, but I caught her and steadied her till she was upright once more. "I thought you were joking about that, but no you, my angel are a klutz!" I said and she pouted at me, but her eyes were twinkling and I knew she wasn't offended. "Esme went to see Charlie an hour ago, so that's sorted!" she informed me, "Okay when do you want to go?" I asked we could leave as soon as she wanted.

"Just need to go home and pack a few things and then I'm good," she told me and I nodded scooping her up and heading for her truck, I'd asked Jasper if we could borrow something more reliable and faster for the journey. Rose came out then saying she'd follow us in the Escalade. Little Swan said she was looking forward to driving it. She was excited about the journey as she thought she'd combine it with teaching me to drive, along the way.

** Bella **

After my talk with Esme, I was just going to relax and read while I waited for Garrett, but Rosalie called me over and asked if I'd walk with her by the river. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, but I nodded and we set off at a human pace, saying nothing until we reached the dock, Rosalie started by first saying call her Rose and then apologised to me for being a bitch when I was dating Edward! She said she should have explained her objections instead of ignoring me, "I could blame the way we were living for my attitude, but that was all me being a selfish bitch!" I was astounded when she said this, "Bella, I never wanted this life, but instead of accepting it, and move on, I have whined, moaned, bitched and taken it out on everyone else!" she informed me.

 "Carlisle didn't kill me Royce and his friends did, I've behaved badly all these years, acting like the child I was portraying! I'm ashamed of myself, all that time wasted!" she was truly enraged at herself and I was unsure what to say, "Rose, I think everyone played their part in this, after all, you went from a child in your parent's house to a child in the Cullens!" I reminded her. "They never let you grow up and be your own woman, to deal with your past and move forward", she smiled weakly at me saying "And I never tried to be the adult either, so I'm just as guilty". I nodded,  "But now you have realised this, you can change everything or nothing it's up to you now!" I suggested and she now smiled more naturally, "You're so right Bella, I can be anything I want, for as long as I want. I need to start looking forward, not back at how it was!"

She seemed really excited about the future now and as we turned to head back she asked "Will you be able to forgive us all Bella, we behaved so coldly irresponsible and downright callously to you!" she blurted out, "Emmett is beside himself, unable to find a way to fix this, unfixable thing!" I agreed and said we may be needed to move on from it, accept that it happened and they hopefully would learn from it, but I would never be as close as before or as blindly trusting of them. She nodded sadly and said that was probably the best they could expect, at least I was still talking to them all, "I know, I would never have been as gracious about it, as you are Bella" she sighed and I laughed saying  "No, I don't suppose the old you would have, Rose!"  Just then Garrett appeared and we were going to go get my stuff for our trip to Montana, I was really excited about driving the Escalade there.


	7. Road Trip, Romance & Research

** Bella **

We set off right away, after having got my things from Charlie's, I phoned him to say we'd be back Saturday morning for Garrett to get over there in time for the big game. The first leg of our journey is from here to Olympia, so Garrett and I can eat, he will be hunting  and I will want a break for a quick pee and stretch my legs, as it's 151 miles. I'm getting Garrett to listen to the engine of the Escalade and remember the sounds she makes when I make gear changes, also to remember the gears I change up or down into,  he's doing this at the same time as holding a casual conversation with me, smarty pants multi-tasking vampire! Nah I love him really, even though he's pushing me to let him buy me a new phone in Olympia.

Hells teeth he's better than Edward at the mind games, I was refusing and he cut me off saying "That's okay Little Swan, if you want to keep using a shit phone with bad signal, considering the area you now live in and have to relay messages to me via the Cullens, who by the way, I thought you wanted less to do with! then fine!" So, of course, I caved but said I didn't need a flash, all singing, all dancing one. Again he floored me by saying "Why would we get that, it's just a phone! Decent signal and the internet that's all you need, angel!"

Our stop in Olympia was just over an hour as I wanted to push on to Yakima and stop for the night, so another 178 miles. I know it's slow for him but he doesn't seem to care, but the human needs breaks and sleep. He had picked up my new phone while I was eating and it was exactly like his but in silver, I was pleased that Garrett didn't seem to need flashy OTT stuff like the Cullens.  I stop on a long straight piece of road and told him to swap places, being a vampire he should pick up driving easy. It was a bit bouncy, kangaroo petrol, at first, but once he got a feel for the pedals and regulated his pressure it was much smoother. Now I was just giving pointers, about using the mirror, signalling, overtaking, clutch control etc. By the time we reached Yakima, Garrett could drive, he didn't speed but enjoyed the pleasure and feel of driving for the first time.

I had broken up the journey into roughly 3-hour chunks, trying to avoid the highways as much as possible and we would in Forest Grove by 10 pm tomorrow night approximately, Peter and Charlotte had left this morning on foot and would see us there with the keys. Garrett said he'd drive us back on Friday night, straight through and I can just sleep all the way home, sounds like a plan to me. But first Yakima and a nice quiet hotel, a big double bed and just us alone! I fully intended to make this night the first of many, passion filled ones.

** Garrett **

I don't know why I never learned to drive before! It was very peaceful and with the tinted windows a blessing to vampires. We had almost reached our destination for the evening and Little Swan looked a little tired. I had won the round with the phone back in Olympia, but I knew she was on to me, using the Cullens against her. I won't be able to do that again, but it was a necessity, not a luxury. Unlike Edward I know I don't need to buy Little Swan's affections, she gives them freely and without reserve, she really is selfless and so kind hearted. I suppose that's one of the reasons they hurt her so badly, she doesn't see herself as worthy enough and allows callous acts to slide by.  So the Cullen barely gave her emotions a thought when they just abandoned her.

We booked into a small hotel on the outskirts of Yakima and luckily there's an all night diner nearby. We settle in for a quiet meal for my angel and I just have a beer and a sandwich to blend in, the sandwich we wrap up for her tomorrow and I drank the beer down. It was just now that I remembered to mention about trying to find out who I really was! So we did a quick search for some information about the War, found out about the area where I'd been when I supposedly died, checked to see if anything else happened on that date! It was fascinating, but sad too.  There were lots of war record sites and it would just be a matter of wading through it all slowly, I also knew by my uniform, the unit and my rank, so chances were hopefully higher she told me, that I would be listed as one of the dead. This would be something we'd do when we got back from Montana this weekend, a more detailed search.

We walked hand in hand back to the hotel and I told her she was my first ever steady girlfriend, human or vampire. I was always to wrapped up in the next battle to bother about girls, then female vampires looking for a mate. Don't get me wrong, I had my fair share of women, but occasionally I did have to pay for it. But never, I told her had I been in love before and it was beyond amazing. "You centre me, Little Swan, calm me by your mere presence, you also inflame my lust like no other woman ever has!" She smiled up at me and said "That's good to know my Soldier, because I fully intend to immerse myself in those flames this evening!" she giggled and tugged me along towards the hotel, I scooped her up and ran the rest of the way, but at human speed, so as not to draw any attention.

** Bella **

I fully intended to lose my virginity this evening, I didn't want to wait any longer, I just didn't want to make things difficult for Garrett, so I needed to be totally relaxed first. So I had a plan in mind and thought it would work well for both of us. When we reached our room with me still in Garrett's arms, I suggested we have a bath together as I had noticed it was quite a big one, well deep anyway. He nodded and as it filled we slowly undressed each other. This was new to me I had never undressed a man before and I made the most of it touching, stroking and licking his skin as it became exposed. He was growling deep in his chest the whole time and as usual, it did nothing but turn me on more and more.

He was also fully aroused and I just had to touch him, I hadn't seen him last night when I touched his erection, as he was behind me, but now that I could see him, it was a little intimidating. "You were made just for me Little Swan, we will fit perfectly" he assured me as he lifted me up and stepped into the bath, it was warmer than usual for me but I knew his body would cool it rapidly. I picked up the sponge and started to wash his body, every inch just like he had done to me when he was scenting me. I  loved the feel of his hair as I shampooed it for him, it was silky and fine, once I had finished he did the same to me, topping up the water to bring the heat back up. When he had rinsed my hair he pulled out the plug and again lifted me into his arms and stepped back out of the bath.

Grabbing a towel for my hair he walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, with me still firmly in his arms. Gently almost reverently he towel-dried my long hair and then brushed it out for me. He laid me down then in the centre of the bed and crawled up me until our lips met and he kissed me with so much love and devotion, I could have cried, but now was not the time. Garrett started to kiss, lick and nip his way down my body, paying particular attention to my bust, I had a stray thought, 'Boob man!' Slowly he shimmied down until he was running his tongue from hip to hip and edging lower, the growl from earlier had become a purr, almost continuous now.

This was all completely new territory for me and I was floating in a haze filled bubble, when his tongue flicked my clitoris making  me gasp with pleasure, he laughed against my skin making me moan "Fuck!" out loud, then his head was buried between my thighs and my legs were suddenly over his shoulders. This was a sensation overload, I could feel his tongue enter my body and I was gone, flying on the high of my first oral orgasm. But I didn't have time to gather my senses when his fingers now joined his tongue in its gentle but firm probing, I was now writhing below him in the age old dance of instructor and initiate. Orgasm number two hit as I told him to go "Deeper! harder! more! don't stop! Yes! shit! oh god!" and finally as I came back to earth "Fuck me!"

"With pleasure, Little Swan!" he said laughing at my cursing, he scooted back up to kiss me once more and the taste of myself on his lips and tongue was strange, but not offensive, he was completely covering my body now and he gently lifted one leg onto his hip as he lined us up and slowly started to edge himself forward into my eagerly waiting body. This was easier than I thought, as I was so desperate and ready for him, I felt the twinge of my hymen breaking but no real pain. The perks of making love to a vampire, he was soothing my overheated body with his cool one inside and out at the same time.

The pleasure only built as he got a rhythm going and I was now meeting him stroke for stroke, this was unlike anything I had ever experienced and other people's descriptions of sex were totally inadequate, to describe the pleasure coursing through my body at this moment. I could feel every ridge of his penis rubbing and touching places that had never been touched before and it was unbelievably good, the tightening in my abdomen barely forewarned me of the orgasm that hit seconds later and I felt myself clenching down on him as he growled and stroked faster until he too climaxed, sending cool streams of semen deep inside me, making my body shudder with little mini aftershocks. I relaxed back onto the bed only now aware that I had arched my back high off the bed in response to the pleasure I had just received. We were both panting and I was covered in a film of sweat from the exertion.

** Garrett **

"See angel, perfect fit!" I panted breathlessly to her, "That was beyond my wildest dreams, Little Swan, thank you!" I said between kisses, to her hair, face, neck and finally her lips as we could now breath properly again. I was in awe of my mate, she was everything I could ever and will ever need. I flopped down at the side of her and pulled her close to my body, covering her up with the sheet and saying "Sleep now, my mate, I will guard you as you sleep, nothing and no one will bother you from now on! This is my eternal pledge to you, Little Swan!"


	8. Again Please! Fingerprints & Fast Driving

** Bella **

When I awoke the next morning, draped over Garrett's body, I was stiff and a little sore but otherwise happy and relaxed. I looked up at him only to find is eye's shut and he looked for all the world as if he was sleeping. "Are you pretending to sleep, my Soldier?" I asked him and he nodded, "You were dreaming about me, Little Swan and I wanted to do the same" he murmured quietly, "What were you dreaming about then?" I enquired and he chuckled under his breath, "You, me, making love, doing wonderful things to each other! You know?" was the reply.

I glanced down now, taking in his glorious body, only to stop short at the tent in the sheet, Oh the endless possibilities! But I wanted to do one thing for him, hell for both of us, I started to pepper his torso with little kisses, getting moans from him for my efforts, so I started to nip and suck at his skin and the moans became growls. I slid my hand down and grasped his erection in it firmly and began to stroke, slowly, he was also gently thrusting into my palm as I inched my way down his body peeling back the sheet as I went so I could see what I was doing to him.

I looked up and found him watching me closely, I slide down fully settling between his legs and my intent was obvious now, I felt him shudder as I blew a breath across the head. I flicked out my tongue and tasted him for the first time there, even here his skin was soft and he tasted like he smelt, it was a warm morning smell like newly made bread and fresh brewed coffee, but an undertone of spice was also present. I ran my tongue down his length, which made it twitch, then I engulfed as much of him as I could with my mouth.

"Holy fuck angel!" was his response,  that was definitely a positive, so I started to bob my head and with no fear of hurting him, used my teeth to give more grip and he was now gently guiding me up and down his engorged penis, I think I might of surprised him as I swallowed around him and let it slide further into the back of my throat, the sounds emanating from him now were unintelligible but sexy as all fuck and I was rubbing my thighs together in response. The only thing that ever made me gag was the smell of blood, how ironic.

He gently stopped me and I was confused for a moment until he turned me around and now his face was beneath me, I was aching for his touch as I resumed by own ministrations and now it was me growling around him as he plunged his tongue deep inside me. This sped me up and it was mere minutes till I climaxed and he tried to pull me off as he started to come, but I just swallowed again and he was fully seated inside my body once more, just a different part, he ejaculated down my throat as I nuzzled my nose against his balls.  I released him slowly licking and cleaning him up as I did. "God damn Little Swan that was fucking awesome!" he said dragging me up the bed to kiss the living shit out of me.

We were late getting on the road today and Garrett said he'd drive so I could doze off, also my ankles were a little sore as someone was gripping them as he came earlier and I had fingerprints around them, best wear socks all week ain't explaining that to Charlie, no way! Garrett drove the next two legs of the journey in one, so we went from Yakima to Missoula, without stopping in Spokane as I had planned, he did this in about three and a half hours and not the six hours seventeen, I had expected. This gave us time to have a leisurely lunch for me and a quick hunt for him as all this sexy stuff  was making his eyes dark.

** Garrett **

Little Swan has never once commented on my eating habits, I know she knows I only kill the scum of her society. Rapists, murderers and drug pushers topping the list, I've even managed a couple of serial killers in there over the years. "You've never said anything about my feeding angel?" I say tentatively, but she surprises me by saying "Garrett, those people you, feed on and kill, are not going to be missed by me or anyone else who survives them! So no, I have no issues and I will be joining you when I'm changed!" I had just assumed she'd feed the Cullen way and said so again her answer was not what I thought it would be.

"If feeding from animals is what made the Cullens how they are then I'll pass thanks, I don't want to be a selfish, cold-hearted, callous vampire that has no qualms about turning her back on friends and loved ones!" I was shocked, is that how she now saw them, forgiveness would be a long time coming for them if she did. "Wow, Little Swan, what makes you say that?" I asked, "Well Peter and Charlotte are human drinkers and they never gave up on Jasper, went back for him several times before he left! Yes? Can he say the same thing, he just forgot about them really, when he took up with Cullens! Then look what they did to me! So no I'll never feed, like them, more compassionate, My Ass!" she spat out the words as if they tasted bad.

Okay then, I'll have to tell Jasper, he's already mad at himself for the way he handled the Bella affair and his other coven mates in the past, maybe he'll revert back if he sees she's right? The more I think about it, I can't help but think she's on to something there. My phone pings and it's a text from Peter "She's got it in one!" is all it says. "Okay, angel are we ready to move on? Do you want to drive yet?" I enquire. "H'mm, if I drive baby it'll lose us all the time you saved us! I reckoned just over five more hours, how long would it take you, soldier?" she said and I thought about three hours tops so she said to go for it!

** Bella **

I know my remarks about the Cullens, shocked Garrett! But I was convinced I was right, they had lost their humanity, not gained it by the way they feed. Only Carlisle was a truly compassionate person, but even he fell from grace with their treatment of me. My new phone pinged just after Garrett's did and the text read, "You are correct, Bella, never doubt yourself  x Char sends her love  x" Peter Whitlock was a crazy intuitive guy, how did he get my number?  The rest of the journey was pleasant and although we were moving fast, I felt safe, unlike all the times I'd been in the car with Edward or Alice. Probably because Garrett really does care if I'm happy and would never risk my life, unlike the Cullens I'm beginning to see. Just under three hours later we were there and it was just after six in the evening.

Peter and Charlotte were standing in the drive, waiting for us keys in hand and smirks on their faces, stupid all knowing vampires! I laughed as Peter waggled his eyebrows at me, I knew he was going to tease me about us having sex. Garrett held up his hand to peter and said "Just three words Peter...... No Gag Reflex!" Peter was just standing there with his mouth open as I took the keys from his hand and Charlotte was laughing at him, as she shut his mouth for him with a snap, that was so funny. Garrett scooped me up and shouted over his shoulder "See you later, Guys!"


	9. Little Pieces of Heaven & Hell

** Charlie **

Bells was off with the Cullens to Montana and the house was too quiet! Not that she was noisy, but I was starting to get used to hearing her humming and pottering around in the kitchen. It just made the house feel alive knowing someone else was there. I'll have to get used to the quiet again when she goes off to college soon, or if things continue with Garrett, moving out completely to live in Forest Grove, Montana permanently.

I was dead beat, having been on the go for three days straight, these killings were strange and unusual in the fact all had complete blood loss. Weirdly in all the counties surrounding us, but not here! Why? I am at a mental standstill with this, so I'm having a break and recoup. I was about to settle in for a bit of sport on the box, when the phone went, Billy called and said if it was a good time he and Harry would pop over.

I had many friends on the Rez at La Push, but sometimes the tribal superstitions and blind hatred annoy's me. Take this situation with the Cullens, they won't even use the hospital because Carlisle is a Doctor there. This insistence that they are the Cold Ones from the tribe's history, is  ludicrous in this day and age, isn't it? I always try to keep an open mind, but they are starting to get to me, as even I have worries and doubts about them now! Or is it just because my own daughter is close to them now that I am looking closer?

** Billy **

I'm so tired of all this drama, Jake has become unmanageable Sam has him on lock down, having to use an Alpha command to keep him on the Rez and unphased. The pack are on alert because of all these killings, obviously vampire related. The visit to the village by Bella's mate was a wake-up call for us, we forget that not all vampires will recognise the treaty. It's causing tension all round and I'm seriously thinking of stepping down in favour of Sam, he's young, fit and better placed to control the tribe than I am. He's also right Jacob will never be allowed to follow in my footsteps, he's dangerous. There is documented evidence that the phasing can affect the mental health of the shifter.

Why this obsession with Bella though? He barely knows her and she certainly isn't his imprint! I know years ago Charlie and I joked that they could marry and then it would keep us all together here in Washington, but it was a pipe dream, never meant to be a reality. But the boy seems to have fixated on it, thinking now that she belongs to him and the Cold Ones have taken her by force, I am at my wits end, unable to find a solution. Old Quill, the tribe's Shaman is looking for a remedy, something to stabilise Jake, but I'm not holding my breath. He is also making a potion that will stop him phasing, as a last resort. I just want some peace and quiet for a change, so Harry and I are off to see Charlie and have a few beers.

** Bella **

This place is amazing, calm, peaceful and Cullen free, I love it. Garrett and I had a bite to eat last night, well I did and Garrett made me describe every flavour, how it made me feel and occasionally tasting it. It turned out natural foods, like fruit and raw vegetables, didn't taste as bad to him as the processed or cooked stuff did. That actually made sense when you think about it, it was man that started cooking food, animals eat it as is.

We are going to have a tour around the ranch today with Peter and Charlotte before they return to Forks, Alice has organised a shopping trip for the women, but I think I'll pass. Gone are the  days where I blindly do what Alice wants, I think I'll overhaul my room when Garrett and Dad are watching the game. I need to sort through the stuff to leave or take when I leave for college, well I might do a year before the change we'll see how it pans out.  Living here with Garrett will be wonderful, he's going to teach me how to ride a horse and I know I won't pick it up as quick as he did the driving.

** Garrett **

I've never been one for staying in one place for any length of time, but this ranch is going to change all that, it's a little slice of paradise. The whole feeling of calm and relaxation, is absolutely wonderful, I know Little Swan feels it too, why Jasper didn't want to stay here is beyond me or was it, Alice? That makes more sense,she seems to need stimulation all the time, while the rest of us want to slow down.

Peter and Charlotte are on their way, bringing some horses over for us all, then we're going to survey the ranch and get a feel for what's needed to get it up and running as a proper working ranch once more. I want to make a go of this and maybe one day we'll get a place of our own, money's not an issue I have plenty, It's almost virtually impossible to spend all the money you accrue when you're a vampire, though I hear Alice could probably do it if she was allowed.

Peter and Charlotte don't really like her much and that's the only reason they never pushed Jasper to return, all those years ago when he still would have. I wonder if the Cullens have found Victoria's trail yet, they ain't much good at tracking from what I've seen, I'll probably double check on Sunday, after my day with Charlie. In fact, they don't seem to have many vampire traits at all, is that the animal blood too? It is really messing with their psyche, that can't be good.

** Jasper **

I'm embarrassed to say it but their trackin' skills are shit, Emmett's are at least semi-acceptable, but Edward and Carlisle, dear god almighty! This coven has gone to hell and I can't understand why? There must be a reason, apart from Carlisle, not passin' on vital information and helpin' them to be better vampires, who then pretend to be human. But I'm no better, what help have I given them, apart from a little fight trainin', nothin', nothin' at all! It's as if I had forgotten everything, slowly over the years my skills have decreased and my interest in fixin' them is also gone. But why?

My phone vibrated on the desk at this thought and I smiled, 'Alice', but no I was wrong it was Peter, "Ask Bella when she get's back, she's worked it out Major and you'll be surprised!" that was it, he's a cryptic bastard! But I'll wait, they will be back tomorrow mornin', first thing as Garrett is spendin' the day with Charlie, all the women are goin' shoppin' as well. So that means I could go with Emmett and Edward and see if we can at least get a lead on Victoria for Garrett this century! I'd better let them know.

** Riley Biers **

"Scout  around," she said "Keep a low profile, they were dangerous", that's a joke surely! I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing. They tell the world everything that they're doing and when. They couldn't find a needle in a haystack, I've been here since the red eyed ones left with the girl, now they are a danger to us, but if they all stick to their plans for Saturday, this should be easy. I need to tell Victoria and pray the dogs keep out of our way.


	10. All Roads Lead To Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for Part 2, never done a cliffhanger before, hope nobody's too upset. xx AAP

** Bella **

This has been the most glorious, peaceful, wonderfully sex filled two days I've every had, which wouldn't actually be hard, cause it's never happened before. I feel that we are closer than ever now, all it took was talking who'd have guessed! It's all I ever wanted in my previous relationship. Peter and Charlotte are great fun and have had me in stitches since we got here, how she put's up with him I'll never know! They left for Forks mid morning and it's just about time for us to go as well. I don't want to leave, Garrett is having a last look around to make sure we haven't left anything, especially food! That would be yucky when we returned.

** Garrett **

I've had the most relaxing, awesome time I can ever remember having, it's all down to Little Swan, she laughs when I tell her this but its true. Peter was acting a little off before they left, but he said I'd be the first to know if there was trouble ahead. "Okay angel, are you ready to go?" I ask as I lock the main door and head for the Escalade. I'm doing all the driving right through as Bella sleeps, she even brought my pillow from our bed for the journey back. She nods and climbs into the passenger seat. We really don't want to return but have to till school finishes for Little Swan.

** Jake **

They think I'm stupid, blind and deaf too! I know they plan to force me to take medication to stop me phasing. But what they don't know is I've almost broken the Alpha command, every day I've managed to get further and further from the Rez, I'm ready to break free altogether and then they won't be able to stop me. I'll save Bella, she's my imprint even if they don't think so, she told me once when we were young she loved me, so she will do so again. I've been stashing food and water, for the journey because we can't stay here anymore. Tomorrow, that's when I'll do it!

** Alice **

I can't see anything involving Bella and Garrett, also anyone in her sphere just disappears and reappears at random moments, how can I plan a shopping trip like this? I'm so pissed off with her, I don't even know if she's coming, everyone says not to count on it! But she always did before so why would now be any different? Edward's shaking his head at me, "What? Nothing's changed!" Ouch! Rose just slapped me and I didn't see it coming! "No you stupid bitch, everything has changed! Everything but you and your selfish attitude!" she roared at me, Why are they all picking on me?

** Charlotte **

"God damn Peter! What's wrong? You've been antsy since we left Forest Grove!" I ask his as I pull the jeep over to the side of the road. "I don't know yet Suga', but it's big and all fuckin' aimed at Bella, it's getting clearer as we get closer to Forks!" he replied, so I pulled back onto the road and prayed everything would be okay, we didn't really have any numbers as the Cullen were next to useless and unfortunately I was lumping the Major in with then, I was really hoping Peter could sort it out soon.

** Charlie **

Bells and Garrett will be back in the morning, I wonder how she like the college there in Montana, Garrett should be able to fill me in on the ranch as well. It feels like everyone is moving on but me! Silly old fool that I am, this is the beer talking, of course, they're moving on! They're young and now's their turn to make a mark in this world. Shit I better get to bed or I'll sleep through the game and that's not happening, also I need a clear head to talk to Garrett, hopefully, I'll get something out of him.

** Victoria **

Tomorrow! Yes it's almost time for my revenge, Riley has been invaluable to me during this time, it's a pity I'm going to kill him but once she's dead I intend to kill us both. I need to be with James, it'll probably be in hell, we were evil all those years we were together and I suppose we'll have to pay for our sins. So the woman, including the blonde red eyed female are going shopping, the Cullen's and the blond red eyed male are going tracking for me, that's a laugh! So that only leaves the brown haired red eye left for us to deal with and her father of course, oh it's perfect!

** Rose **

I've had just about as much as I can take of the Cullens, now that my eyes are open, I can see there are loads of things wrong with the way we live. Basically, Carlisle has kept us like children, dependent and useless, no other coven would be like this I'm sure. Once I organise the new papers and identities, Emmett and I will be having an extended break, I need us to re-evaluate our way of life.

The way Bella was treated was the catalyst for all of the changes going on, but it's not enough. Changing leaders isn't the answer either, it's too little too late. I want the freedom that Bella and Charlotte will be having with their mates. But mostly I want away from Alice and Edward, they are like out of control spoilt toddlers and yet they were basically running everything up until recently. I can't see that changing if Jasper doesn't grow a set of balls and put her in her place. Alice can stick her shopping trip, I'm spending the day with Bella if she's agreeable.

** Edward **

Rose is correct, Alice has no intention of relinquishing control, I am bowing out gracefully. I also want to get away for a while to see if I can change myself, I just don't know what's wrong yet, Peter seems to think Bella has solved the problem, I read it in Jasper's mind earlier while we had a meeting about what we were all doing tomorrow. If anyone could solve it, it's Bella, she thinks outside the box. So here we are a family of vampire's waiting on the return of one human to tell us what we've been doing wrong, now that is ironic, but hey who am I to complain. Roll on tomorrow it should be a hell of a day.

** Peter **

Somethin' is goin' to go down tomorrow, back in Forks, but what? It all seems to centre around Bella, I'm not sure if it's vampire or wolf related, it feels like both. I'd better phone and warn Jasper... No, I better phone and warn Garrett. I hate to admit it but my sire had lost his edge and I'd be wastin' my time tryin' to get the Cullens to help, they would have to have a meetin' first, blah! blah! blah! This will be down to Garrett, Charlotte and me, not forgettin' the delectable Miss Bella! I whip out my phone, hit speed dial and say "On speaker Garrett! Guys, We have trouble brewing for us when we return. Now this is the Plan...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is called He Wants, She Wants, What Do I Want? so keep your eyes peeled for it in the future xx Alexis


End file.
